Fallen
by Eleture
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a fight and the rest of the glee club bullies Blaine, they're trying to stick up for Kurt. Kurt thinks he deserves it until he finds Blaine crying and breaking down in the bathroom. (Tumblr prompt)


**Anonymous asked you: **

Kurt and Blaine have a fight and the rest of the glee club bullies Blaine, they're like trying to stick up for Kurt. Kurt thinks he deserves it until he finds Blaine crying and breaking down in the bathroom.

**TW: **Bullying.

**A/N: **When I was writing this someone asked me if I was alright because I look "either really tired or a bit like you're going to start sobbing on the kitchen table." Cool.

Title taken from the song of the same name by Sarah McLachlan.

**Fallen**

It's an accident. _It is. _He didn't mean to. _God he's so stupid. _

The music thrums on behind him but Kurt has stopped laughing at his flailing dance moves. Blaine pauses, things happen in slow motion. It doesn't matter though. The mug wavers and then slams into the photo frame, the two plummet to the kitchen floor and shatter – _everywhere. _

The pause for a moment and then Kurt makes a gasping shriek and drives for the photo, pulls it back gingerly and almost sobs.

Blaine's heart sinks. The photo of Elizabeth Hummel is ruined. There's expensive coffee – _black, two sugars – _all over it. The paper wilts on the edge.

"Oh Kurt I'm sorry." He reaches forwards to comfort his boyfriend but Kurt beats his hand away.

"What were you thinking?" He hisses, "You can't be more careful around other people's stuff." Kurt's hands are shaking as he tries to smooth the edges out, but the ink runs. It's an old photo already. It can't be saved.

_It's too late. _

"I'm sorry." Blaine repeats weakly. The enthusiasm he had a moment ago slips away quietly, vanishes the moment his hand hit the mug and caused this stupid mess. _Stupid. _

"Get out."

"What? Kurt – I?"

"Out. I – _God – _I can't even deal with this, get out."

He's not sure what to do, so he stands quietly and slinks out of the door, his bag in one hand. Kurt's teary face is forever ingrained in his mind.

Blaine will make it up to him though. Of that, he is sure.

He'll fix this.

-.-.-.-

On Monday morning he waits at Kurt's locker with two coffees in hand, and an apology well rehearsed. Kurt gives him on look and turns around heading back the other way.

Someone shoves Blaine from behind and he falls into the lockers, coffee spills over his hands and stains his jeans. Jeering words haunts him, but all he sees is Kurt pause, look back slightly and then carry on the other way. His heart stutters. He knows he's really screwed up this time.

So he lets Kurt have his space. At English class Tina gives him a dark look, and when he sits beside her as usual she moves all of her things to the front of the room and leaves him there alone. He tries not to be hurt by it. Kurt's friends are supporting him. That's fine. The girls are mad at him.

He deserves it, he should have been more careful. He lets Kurt have this too, because Blaine knows he's the one in the wrong.

-.-.-.-

Puck finds him in the hallway between second and third period. "Hey _Hobbit. _I warned you if you hurt my boy there'd be trouble. _Stay away from him." _

Has Puck always been this tall? He towers over Blaine with an alarming smirk. Blaine just gapes at him. _What exactly has Kurt been telling everyone?_ "It was an accident; I'm going to make it up to him." He insists, he already has plans.

"Don't even bother, he deserves better."

Blaine isn't good enough for Kurt. He bites his lip and looks away from Puck, which is why he doesn't see it coming. He falls back against the wall as Puck stalks past him.

-.-.-.-

He makes a beeline for Kurt the second the lunch bell rings, "Kurt, I need to talk to you."

Kurt just looks up at him blankly, "Please don't."

"It was an accident, please." He sounds pathetic to his own ears too, but he _loves _Kurt, dammit. Surely he can fix this.

Kurt just walks sits down at the table with the rest of Glee Club. There's a spare seat, but as he moves towards it, Mercedes picks up her bag and pointedly drops it there. Her eyes lock on his. She's silently daring him to do something about it. He doesn't.

He leaves his lunch tray on an empty table and leaves the cafeteria.

He wasn't hungry anyway.

-.-.-.-

He never realised _just _how hard it is to get frozen slushies out of his gelled hair alone. Normally someone is here to help him find the little pieces of sticky ice _before _the melt and the syrup congeals with the gel.

He does it as best he can in the guys' bathroom, because without the girls he doesn't have the confidence to try the cleaner ones on the other side of the hallway.

-.-.-.-

It starts with a casual shove in the hallways, Puck is the first but the other guys follow suit not long after.

He tries not to compare it. He really does, but this is starting to feel familiar.

-.-.-.-

Twelve days. Twelve days of lock slams and bruises. Twelve days of eating his lunch in the bathroom, something he swore he'd never do. Twelve days of rinsing slushies out of his hair without help.

Twelve days without Kurt. Kurt who won't look at him or speak to him or _acknowledge _his presence. Kurt who won't reply to texts or facebook messages or even _handwritten letters. _

At first, Blaine was guilty, but he's sent Kurt six gift vouchers to a photo repair place that has assured him coffee stains aren't the end of the world. Once it dries they'll do their best.

Now Blaine just doesn't understand.

He doesn't understand his _boyfriend – _ex-boyfriend maybe – watching him with cold eyes when Azimio slams a hand onto his precarious pile of books. They scatter everywhere, but no one stops to help him fold out the creases on the pages.

The moment that breaks Blaine's heart is when Kurt keeps walking. His foot catch the edge of Blaine's battered _Catch-22 _which has been his only companion these lonely days. The book spins on the dirty floor, but Kurt doesn't stop.

-.-.-.-

There's a gash on his shin from where Artie _accidently _backed his wheelchair into him, and a bruise on his hairline from where Santana pulled him back and threatened to cut him if he didn't fix whatever Kurt is moping about.

There's a red stain on his favourite cream vest from the slushy Finn dropped all over his head.

There's a lonely tugging at his heart.

The Glee Club are Kurt's friends first, which is fine, but who are Blaine's friends exactly? The Warblers who _put him in hospital _last year and never really apologised, led by Sebastian the man who won't stop sexually harassing him?

He calls Cooper because he just needs one person on his side right now, even if he's wrong and stupid and not worth anyone's time.

He changed schools for Kurt, but Kurt won't even give him the time of day.

He gets Cooper's voicemail six times before he gives up.

He just walks back to class with hunched shoulders and eyes bright from the tears.

He wishes he was anywhere than here, in Spanish, avidly not thinking about Glee Club. He hasn't been in two weeks. He's trying so hard to give them space, and it's clear he's not wanted there.

Without Glee he doesn't belong anywhere.

No one looks at him.

Stupid as it sounds, he just wants to be _seen. _

-.-.-.-

"Blaine, can you stay back a moment?" Mr Schue has a frown on his features. Blaine slumps further into his seat and waits. "You haven't been to Glee club in while."

That's a prompt to speak if he's ever heard one. "No, sir." He's still slumped a little, but he's an _Anderson, _and Andersons are gentlemen.

"Is there something going on?" Mr Schue fishes for more information, so Blaine plasters on his bright _I'm-a-Dalton-Gentleman _smile.

"No, of course not." He knows from being friends with Kurt that telling teachers about bullying rarely achieves anything.

"Then I have to ask why you haven't been committed to the team," Mr Schue looks a little put out by the fact that there really is nothing wrong _except _Blaine apparently. "You know we all rely on each other."

Blaine feels his eyes narrow slightly, but he keeps his charming, dapper smile fixed in place because he really isn't going to be saying what he's thinking.

Then William Schuester drops the final straw on the bending back, "Don't you think you're letting us down a bit? What does Kurt think of all of this?"

"Kurt doesn't care about me." Blaine whispers, and then he stands up and walks calmly to the closest bathroom and he doesn't give a damn that it's the girls, or that he's missing Glee Club or that the school is emptying because class has been over for ten minutes.

Instead, he locks himself in one of the stalls and sits down.

It was just a photo.

Blaine's a _person. _

Then a thought slips into his mind quietly, but the moment he notices it he feels like finding a tall building to hurl himself off. _Don't be flippant Blaine, that's an awful thing to think. _

What if...What if this is like a sign from the universe? Blaine was run out of his first school by bullies who beat him to within an inch of his life.

His second school lulled him into a false sense of security, and then his best friends in the _entire _world, the people who saved him the first time, decided to play a stupid joke and put in him hospital with an eye-patch.

Then there's now, here. The people who saved him from his last spiralling bout of loneliness have turned on him at the next misstep.

There's a common theme here: _Blaine. _

Maybe, just maybe, _Blaine _has some horrible trait that makes him worth saving but not worth keeping.

Is the next person he lets in going to turn on him too?

Is he destined to be given hope and a radiant place to belong just so the world can rip it away? So he knows _exactly _what he's missing on the lonely days forever after?

"Is someone there?" A voice asks, and Blaine shoves a hand over his mouth with a half-voiced groan. He's been crying so hard he can practically hear the echoes of his gasping sobs in the tiny bathroom.

Footsteps echo across the tiles and then there's a hesitant knock on the door. "It's okay, I just...are you alright?"

_It's Kurt. _

He can't speak; he just curls in on himself and hope he'll go away so Blaine can deal with his earth-shattering revelations alone.

"Blaine? Honey is that you?"

_How did he know that? _He just sniffles and then he can't help the next sob that rips through his chest and forces its way out.

He feels pathetic.

"Open the door."

He's never been able to deny Kurt anything, and he can't now, when he's hurt his boyfriend so badly, so he reaches up and flicks the lock to open the door. The door swings outwards, because half of the doors in this stupid high school were put on backwards when the budget ran out and they had to hurry the builders out rather than pay them the extra hourly fee for repairs.

Kurt is standing on the other side, dripping in blue slushy, with slightly red eyes and his bottom lip wrinkles under his teeth. "Blaine?"

Blaine tilts his head back, not caring that his face is splotchy and lets the tears drip freely from his cheeks and hit the arms he has folded around his knees.

Kurt sits down beside him and sighs heavily. "I've been such an idiot, Blaine."

He can't speak, but he needs someone to hold him so badly. Kurt doesn't want him, he reminds himself, and so he hugs his own knees, and buries his head against them. He can pretend there's someone there.

"Puck just told me what the New Directions have been doing." Kurt chokes from somewhere to his right. "They thought – _Oh Blaine – _I told them you'd taken something precious from me and they thought you'd -,"

"Pressured you?" Blaine's voice is scratchy and it breaks over the words. He can't even look at Kurt right now. Instead his eyes well up again, didn't anyone know him better than that?

"I was so angry at you, I just, I couldn't – but I thought at least you weren't alone." Kurt's hands flutter down to his own arms, "I was so _stupid. _Can you just...please look at me?"

He's never denied Kurt a thing in his life, so he looks up at his – _what are they anyway? _

"I'm sorry." Kurt says, and he looks sort of comical with blue ice dripping down his nose, diluting with the tears on his cheeks and leaving funny patterns there. "It doesn't even begin to make it up to you, but I am Blaine, so sorry."

The hands gain some confidence and draw Blaine a little closer, arms slip around him and embrace him gently.

"I will make it up to you, if you let me Blaine." Kurt whispers, "and I know I don't deserve it, not now, not ever, but...but if you want me I'd like to still call you my best friend, my boyfriend."

"It just _hurts." _Blaine admits, "I've never felt so _alone._"

Kurt responds with a sob, and holds him. Kurt is _there. _

They have a lot to work through, but for now it's enough.

Blaine can't speak right now, so he lets Kurt rock them on the floor and listens as Kurt begins to hum quietly and then humming gives way to stuttering singing – hesitant, like Kurt's not sure Blaine will listen. It's a song he's never heard before.

"_So long to wait,_

_I'm always holding you_

_However far you go away._

_You leave, I stay._

_No matter where you roam_

_You know I'm with you all the way_

_You may be a lot of things but you're not alone, you're not alone_

_You may be a lot of things but you're not alone. _

_You're not alone."_

- _fin _-

_Song lyrics belong to Ben Taylor. Not Alone._


End file.
